


Twisting Desire

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-16
Updated: 2007-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s the prompt and you can decide for yourself:  Youkai!Hakkai/Gojyo: semi-noncon, vine!sex, heat of the moment, adrenaline, post-fight - Gojyo had harbored fantasies, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisting Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely, non-squickable betas, imayb1 and Jadeheart, but I touched it last, any mistakes belong to me.

He was tempted. She was tall and slender, her hair was brown and her eyes were green, she was perfect, in an eerily reminiscent way Gojyo felt best not consider too deeply. Her movements had drawn his attention all night; they were precise in a sensuous way, like a predator moving in for an attack. Her heated looks were full of promise and Gojyo held no reservations that she would be a wildcat in bed. He took a drink of his beer and licked his lips, considering his fondness for wildcats.

She eased next to him, dropping her lids to gaze at him through long lashes. She leaned her body closer to him, deliberately allowing her breast to rub against his arm resting on the bar. “Are you certain? My house is not far away.”

Holy gods, he was tempted! His dick throbbed with the thought of spending some time with someone soft, pliable and willing. He gazed at her determined features filled with open, heated desire; she would definitely be a workout. Gojyo realized that now would be a perfect time for a lengthy, fiery tryst. Sanzo and Goku were engaged in some half-assed hunt for some renegade priest Sanzo had a hard-on for and Hakkai…

Gojyo stared into his companion’s green eyes and sighed. “Sorry, honey. I’d love to spend some time with you, but I think someone is calling me.”

She pulled away and pouted at him. “What? Don’t tell me you don’t think I’m good enough.”

“Hardly.” He touched her long dark hair, soft to his fingertips. He knew how it would feel sliding against his skin. “You are quite beautiful.”

“Then why don’t you want to?” She frowned. “Are you into guys or something?”

“I’m beginning to wonder.” He smiled and then drained his mug of beer. Setting his empty glass down, he swiveled on his barstool and turned towards her. Sliding his hands onto her hips and pulling her compliant body close. She felt just as he had imagined and he couldn’t resist giving her the ‘Gojyo Special Kiss,’ tongue and all.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him, making small noises of desire. She wanted him; there was no doubt. Instead of focusing on the soft flesh moving beneath his hands and the breast pressed firmly against his chest, all Gojyo could think about was Hakkai. The bastard. With an internal sigh, tinged with frustration, he broke the kiss, stood up and gently, but insistently, pushed her away. “I’ve got to go, honey. Someone really is calling.”

He stepped out into the chilly spring night and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. Damn it! Hakkai really was on his mind if he willingly walked away from the first easy lay he’d come across in months. He stood smoking, waiting for his erection to dissipate and blaming Hakkai for his lack of relief. He was on his third cigarette when he finally began the long walk from tavern to inn, unerringly making his way towards Hakkai. Gojyo could see him, on a bed or in a chair, those long legs folded underneath him while he read with Hakaryuu curled up nearby or actually on Hakkai’s lap. Sometimes Gojyo envied Hakaryuu, Hakkai always gave special attention to the pocket-sized pain in the ass.

Gojyo paused to crush out his cigarette and then resumed walking, following the path. The town was an oddity, at one time, it had been two towns, but they had grown close enough together, local villagers now referred to the place as Two Towns. Or, maybe it was Two Villages, or something else equally uninspired. Gojyo didn’t really care what they named their village, he would move on soon enough, when the monkey and the shitty monk returned. The village would become one of many; blurred together in his memory. All he ever remembered was booze, cards and women.

Except the women… more and more, Gojyo was turning them down. Before Hakkai appeared in his life three years earlier, Gojyo was the stud of the century. Holy fuck! What was happening to him? He stuffed his cold hands into his pockets staying on the trail while he mumbled a long line of swear words about Hakkai.

It wasn’t that he was opposed to sex with men, he’d run into it a couple of times, but he’d always been, well, you know, on _top_. Hakkai was pretty, sexy and hot, to be sure, but a _bottom_? Hakkai? Gojyo couldn’t reconcile the image and in addition, Hakkai might just break his arm for suggesting it. Of course, Hakkai would also smile patiently, green eyes glowing with barely contained mischief while he administered a lengthy scolding explanation to Gojyo. Eventually, when Hakkai’s sadistic streak was sated, he would heal Gojyo’s arm. Maybe.

Where did that leave Gojyo? On the _bottom_ with a broken arm. Gojyo shivered with trepidation and an unexpected twinge of desire. Hakkai was more complex than ten women and he could mess with Gojyo’s mind like no other, especially now, if Gojyo was considering the bottom path. Then again, maybe it wasn’t Hakkai’s mind, but Hakkai’s ass that could make Gojyo consider many things. Gojyo inhaled deeply and forced Hakkai’s image from his head.

Trees thickened and blocked the moonlight; Gojyo understood why the path was a source of danger in the village. Isolated from the houses, the trail took on a sinister feel. His senses heightened by the possibility of danger. Rumors were rampant about bad things happening on the path at night, people were disappearing and dying. Gojyo suspected rampaging youkai.

Not that he was worried. He was more than a match for a common youkai, or several youkai for that matter. Although, once or twice when he’d been alone, he’d had to fight hard. He halted his steps again, making a slow, unhurried circle in place, gazing in every direction and listening. There was a familiar scent in the air. Gojyo didn’t have Goku’s keen olfactory senses, but he could pick up the sent of blood when there was enough of it. There was enough of it right now.

Gojyo wasn’t a hero; normally he avoided seeking out trouble, but for some reason he felt compelled to step into the dense vegetation. Someone or something was out there. Gojyo’s kappa night vision was keen and he quickly spotted bent foliage, indicating recent traffic. He tracked easily through brush, coming to a clearing. Sharp eyes spied a glint of metal and he bent down to inspect the object closer. It was an ear cuff.

He picked it up, staring at it while his heartbeat doubled and the limiter radiated a soothing pulse in response. Gojyo was certain the cuff was Hakkai’s. He scanned the forest, searching with increasing alarm. He followed the sent of blood and almost stumbled over a corpse. Gojyo looked closer and crouching down, he saw a crushed windpipe and red strangle marks around the dead man’s neck. Something thin had choked him, something like a rope or… a vine.

He stood. What the hell? He wanted to call out for Hakkai, but feared for them both if he did so. If Hakkai was limiter-less, Gojyo needed to find him quickly. Riding the minus wave could be a one-way trip for his friend and Gojyo would not allow that to happen. Of course, there was always a possibility Hakkai might just kill him on sight, but he had to try saving Hakkai. He smiled ruefully, remembering what he’d said in the tavern earlier; maybe Hakkai was calling for him.

A single man could not have removed even one of Hakkai’s ear-cuffs, and fifty would still have a battle on their hands. Hakkai did not allow strangers to touch him. In fact, when he thought about it, Hakkai was uncomfortable when anyone touched him. Gojyo had special privileges in that regard; Hakkai always permitted him contact without limitations. So far, anyway.

Gojyo still smelled blood and he followed the scent, stopping at a mangled corpse resting in a pool of blood. Gojyo poked his foot at the body, flipping it over. The dead man confirmed Gojyo’s theory of marauding youkai. He stepped over more bodies, several were bloody, some with crushed throats, and a few were nothing more than black burn marks and ashes mixed in amongst the foliage. Hakkai was definitely in ass-kicking demon mode. Gojyo moved a little faster. He couldn’t hear any fighting; he couldn’t hear anything except the quiet babble of a nearby stream.

“’Kai?” He called out, turning and watching.

“Don’t Gojyo.” Hakkai’s voice wavered. “Stay where you are. I’m not certain I am… trustworthy at the moment.”

“I have one of your…” Gojyo looked down at his hand, the cuff nestled in his palm. What did he say? I have your power limiter? In truth, limiters were nothing more than magically endowed silver that kept demons tethered to sanity. Normally, Gojyo felt they were unfair constraints but now, during the minus wave, they were very necessary. Hakkai in the throes of demonic insanity would be nearly invincible and that fucking Sanzo wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. No matter the circumstances, Gojyo would never hurt Hakkai. Not that he could if he wanted to. Hakkai in full demon form fought the Seiten Taisei to a stand still – what hope would Gojyo have against power of that magnitude? He was just a measly half-demon.

Yes, he was a measly half-demon, but he desperately wanted to hold onto his friend. Gojyo slid the cuff into a pocket. “Hakkai, where are you?”

“You need to leave me be, Gojyo – I am not myself at the moment.”

Gojyo sighed, craving a cigarette and mentally kicking himself for not leaving the tavern earlier. “Don’t fuck around with me, Hakkai. If I leave you, how will you get to be ‘yourself’ again?” He wanted to ask Hakkai what happened, but at the moment, his focus was to get the ear-cuff in place. Also, a perverted and thrill seeking part of Gojyo wanted to see Hakkai in his demon form; it was a rare hot treat. “Where are you, ‘Kai?”

There was no answer but Gojyo moved towards the stream, sneaking through the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of a demon Hakkai while remaining undetected. A grimmer part of his brain hoped he didn’t stumble onto Hakkai eating someone. When the bloodletting happened, Hakkai could lose himself. Hell, even with his limiters in place, Hakkai could get _stimulated_ when there was blood around, a curious fetish for someone so fastidious. Gojyo had plenty of turn-ons and although blood wasn’t one of them, he would never begrudge seemingly proper Hakkai his kinks.

Hakkai was speaking coherently and that was a positive sign. He was also concerned for Gojyo, a further indication Hakkai hadn’t turned completely animalistic. Gojyo was tentatively confident he could handle the situation. Maybe.

He saw the glimmer of moonlight on water and he stopped, remaining in the shadows of the forest while he scanned the stream. Gentle sounds of splashing caught his attention and he swiveled his head. Hakkai was in the water, and it looked like he was bathing. Bathing? Gojyo shivered, there were still small patches of snow around the stream bank the water would be indecently cold. Then again, maybe temperature didn’t affect Hakkai in youkai form.

Gojyo stealthily moved closer, his body singing with adrenaline, half with thoughts of seeing a naked Hakkai in demon form and half with the fear of getting caught peeping on a naked Hakkai in demon form. Gojyo gave himself an internal shrug, what was a kappa to do? After all, Hakkai was one of _his_ fetishes.

Gojyo could see blood-soaked clothes piled on the bank and Hakkai’s unclad back. Gojyo could also see extended, delicately pointed ears, shoulder-length hair and fierce long claws. Hakkai was definitely in his full youkai form. Gojyo licked his lips, feeling the usual conflicting emotions fill him. He’d never wanted someone so much and at the same time, feared getting him. What he had now with Hakkai was almost enough; he would hate to mess that up simply because he couldn’t control his baser instincts.

Hakkai reached his arms above his head, stretching his lean body towards the night sky, delicate ivy vines coiling around his arms, back and neck. Gojyo swallowed. On the other hand… Hakkai dropped his arms and turned, eyes staring at Gojyo while he moved to the stream bank. Gojyo chewed on his lip, watching the willowy form emerging from the water, gazing hungrily at the twisting vines, the wicked scar, and knowing he shouldn’t. Gojyo couldn’t help himself and his eyes shifted further down. This time, he caught his breath, seeing a single vine spiraling around Hakkai’s full arousal.

Stopping in front of his bloody clothes, Hakkai knelt down, appearing to rummage through his clothes, all the while maintaining eye contact. Gojyo was mesmerized. He knew he should say something, do something, but Hakkai was so fucking sexy he didn’t feel worthy of speaking, and Gojyo certainly did not want to destroy the moment.

Something was crawling up his leg, several somethings. He looked down to see the small ivy vines looping around his ankles and slithering up his legs. Uncertainty shot though him. “Hey, ‘Kai, wait a minute.” He looked up to plead with his friend, but Hakkai was gone.

“Shit!” He turned his head, looking for Hakkai, but only for a moment. The vines tightened, yanking Gojyo’s feet out from under him. For a moment, while in freefall, he pondered how stupid he was. Instead of leering at Hakkai, he should have figured out how to get the limiter back in place. He closed his eyes, hoping whatever happened next didn’t hurt too badly.

Strong arms caught him before he could catch himself, lowering him gently to the ground. Green eyes, with one elliptical pupil and one round pupil, drilled into Gojyo. “I told you I am not currently trustworthy. You really should not have come this close. I might do something to you.”

“Something?” Gojyo couldn’t help his brash smile while he looked at his friend; after all, Hakkai was holding him. “Like what? You would never hurt me ‘Kai.”

“I might,” Hakkai said. Clawed fingers stroked and tangled in Gojyo’s hair. “Not in the way you might expect, but I am capable of hurting you.”

Gojyo blinked, considering Hakkai’s husky voice and the silken threat twisted inside his words. “Would I like it?”

“Knowing you,” Hakkai released Gojyo’s body and stood. Vines relaxed and slipped away. “Yes. You should go, Gojyo. Run.”

Gojyo stayed on his back, memorizing the sight of a naked Hakkai with a vine twisting around his hard cock. Even thinking about it seemed dirty and wrong to Gojyo. Hakkai didn’t do naked or hard-on, did he? Gojyo continued to gaze at Hakkai, he was in youkai form, maybe that accounted for his difference.

Gojyo sat up. “Nope. I won’t go.”

Hakkai took a step back. “You don’t know, Gojyo. There has been so much blood and in my youkai form, mixed with my intense feelings for you...” He held up a long-clawed hand and looked down at his erection. “I could hurt you and not mean to.”

 _Intense feelings for you?_ “Hakkai, do you ever…” Gojyo gazed at Hakkai and he couldn’t finish the sentence. Finally, he stood up and grabbed Hakkai’s arm. “Nevermind. Let’s go.”

Hakkai's eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled in that prissy Hakkai-way. His voice was low and dangerous, making the word sound like a curse when he hissed: “Perfume.”

There was a frozen moment in time, a second when Gojyo knew he was in serious trouble. The vines were back and this time they were everywhere, and this time he landed on his back with a thud. Hakkai didn’t catch him and because the vines bound his wrists, he couldn’t catch himself, either. When his head hit the ground, he bit his tongue, hard. He tasted blood. “Oww, fuck Hakkai!”

Hakkai was on him in a fraction of a second, sitting on Gojyo’s hips, showing his long teeth and licking his lips. Clawed fingers moved across Gojyo’s chest, parting the fabric of his t-shirt and not caring about slicing the skin beneath. Hakkai leaned over, long, wet hair brushing against Gojyo’s face, while kissing him fiercely. His long tongue, now longer in his youkai form, slipped into Gojyo’s mouth. The sounds Hakkai made when he tasted Gojyo’s blood were beyond erotic.

Gojyo pulled his head to one side, breaking the kiss. “Hakkai?” Gojyo’s voice was hoarse with desire and he felt his own demonic need awakening. He tried to free his wrists but the vines didn’t budge. “I’d appreciate it if you left my pants in one piece.”

Hakkai’s body was cool and wet from his recent bath, and water dripped onto Gojyo, soaking into his clothes or splashing on his exposed skin. The forest floor was soft from a combination of evergreen pine needles and thick moss. The scent of loam, pine, a stream-wet Hakkai and a lingering scent of blood permeated the chilly spring night. Gojyo wasn’t sure what would happen next. Possibly Hakkai would regain his senses and quit, leaving Gojyo hard and horny. The other option was Hakkai wouldn’t quit. Gojyo wasn’t certain which path he feared more.

Hakkai sat with his thighs on Gojyo’s hips, a feral gleam in his mismatched eyes with his scary smile, the smile that said, _I know what will make you scream._ Creeping foliage covered Gojyo and he heard tearing sounds. As his clothing disappeared, warm evening air rolled over Gojyo’s exposed body. “How am I gonna get back to the Inn, ‘Kai?”

“Quiet, Gojyo.”

Gojyo closed his mouth. There would be no arguing when Hakkai was this determined. Gojyo just hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much. Hakkai’s claws scraped along Gojyo’s ribs, deep enough to break skin but not enough to cause serious injury. Gojyo responded with a low moan, pressing his body into Hakkai’s claws sliding against his chest and down his sides. Hakkai lapped at Gojyo’s blood, his youkai side seemed to gain intensity with every taste. Gojyo could hear Hakkai’s rapidly increasing breathing.

Hakkai crawled up his body, sitting on Gojyo’s chest and positioning his vine tattooed cock above Gojyo’s lips. He pressed the soft, wet tip towards Gojyo’s mouth. Gojyo lapped at the offering, loving the salty taste and growling with frustration at his bonds. “More,” he managed to say.

Shifting to his hands and knees, Hakkai hovered his cock slipping further into Gojyo’s mouth; he sucked at it greedily. Hakkai moaned softly and began to rock slowly, gently fucking Gojyo’s hungry mouth. Gojyo tugged at his restraints again. He wanted to touch Hakkai, and he wanted to grab those lovely hips and force Hakkai’s cock down his throat so deeply he choked. Despite Gojyo’s desire to grab and control Hakkai’s movements, they continued as they were until Hakkai finally pulled away. Gojyo whined at the loss.

Vines gently and insistently pulled Gojyo’s legs wide. Gojyo groaned as Hakkai repositioned himself between his open legs, skin sliding against skin. Hakkai sat back and studied him in a cold, detached way, as if determining what his best course of action might be for gaining entrance.

 _Gaining entrance?_ Panicked, Gojyo managed to say, “Lube. There was some in my pocket.”

Hakkai growled, it was an angry sound. Gojyo realized mentioning he carried lubricant might not have been wise. Gojyo felt his legs forced wider apart and back, so his knees bent and his feet were flat on the mossy stream bank. He was vulnerable and helpless, turned on and terrified. Claws scraped Gojyo's hips and down onto his erection. There wasn’t much pressure when Hakkai’s sharp nails dragged across his cock, but enough to cause blood to well. Gojyo couldn’t stop a low wail from escaping his throat when Hakkai’s youkai tongue dragged against the faint cuts.

A stinging sensation collided with absolute pleasure. Gojyo looked down to see Hakkai’s tongue licking his cock, and he couldn’t help feeling the whole scene must be a dream. Hakkai gazed up at him, intense green eyes devouring him visually while his mouth closed over Gojyo’s cock. His strong, pointed tongue delved into Gojyo’s wet slit and then engulfed what he could of Gojyo’s length. Gojyo would have come on the spot if one of the vines had not wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, halting any possibility of orgasm. He was both grateful and disappointed over Hakkai’s precise timing. Still, he reveled in the feel of Hakkai’s hot, velvety mouth and rough tongue working him with unrelenting insistence.

Hakkai’s fingers dipped between Gojyo's open thighs and Gojyo struggled. “Hakkai, your claws…”

Teeth sunk into his cock and Gojyo cried out in actual pain this time. Hakkai raised his eyes again, darkened by unvoiced threat. “I told you to be quiet.”

“Fuck, Hakkai, you bit me! Not to mention your claws are too sharp to…”

Hakkai sat back, salvia dripping onto Gojyo’s groin. “I thought you were convinced I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Gojyo swallowed, his arms pinned, his legs open and exposed with the question of _entrance_ hanging in the air. Lube wouldn’t do much good if razor sharp claws were to administer it. He twisted in his bonds, gazing at his captor. Holy fuck, Hakkai with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, was hot. Gojyo’s cock twitched with his thoughts. He didn’t think Hakkai would hurt him permanently, but there was always a chance Hakkai’s sadistic side might kick in. Gojyo was kind of a freak when it came to sex, and he could tolerate quite a bit, but Hakkai could be scary in normal settings. He was starting to appreciate how scary Hakkai could be when he was letting go.

Hakkai leaned over him, dark hair brushing Gojyo’s face. Whispering in Gojyo’s ear, he said, “You want this, Gojyo. We both know you do.”

Gojyo inhaled the scent of stream water and Hakkai. He was unable to prevent his shiver when Hakkai’s hot breath caressed his face. “Fuck, yes, I want this. I’ve wanted it forever.”

Hakkai sat back and Gojyo saw the small bottle of lube in his claws. He wondered, half heartedly, when that happened. The vines around Gojyo loosened, but remained connected and Hakkai grabbed his hips, rolling Gojyo onto his knees and nudging his legs apart. Gojyo’s whole body was shaking with desire and fear. Hakkai leaned over him, nipping at Gojyo’s neck and claws scratching down his back, lightly breaking the skin. Hakkai’s tongue followed the shallow cuts, slowly working his way lower.

Claws eventually scraped against Gojyo’s ass and Hakkai’s tongue chased after, delivering searing, stinging licks, inflaming Gojyo with more desire than he thought was possible. Palms rubbed the freshly aggravated and raw skin, thumbs parting Gojyo’s cheeks, opening him to the warm summer night, and to Hakkai. Youkai tongue touched Gojyo’s small entrance and Gojyo could not stop his cry of surprise. The tip of Hakkai’s tongue slipped inside, and out again, teasing Gojyo, testing his resolve. Gojyo gasped as the vine around his cock tightened, realizing how close he’d been to coming.

“Not yet, Gojyo.”

Gojyo nodded, his hair brushing his arms. “Right.”

Hakkai’s tongue worked its way deeper inside him, the tip managing barely to tease his sweet spot. Gojyo groaned, wanting more, alarmed with the idea of claws invading him but knowing Hakkai’s thick cock would be too much for him yet. “I can…” he began but Hakkai sat back and interrupted him.

“Quiet.”

Gojyo looked over his shoulder, Hakkai was opening the bottle of lube. Leaning forward, Gojyo felt finger pads on his ass, opening him again. He struggled in earnest now. “Hakkai, wait! Let me do it!”

Vines wound around his neck, pulling his face to the ground, holding his body completely immobile. “I suggest you keep quiet and very, very still.”

 _Oh, gods, this was going to hurt!_

Cool lubricant dribbled on his tongue-expanded hole. Gojyo exhaled, trying to will his body to relax, knowing that fighting it would hurt even more. When the initial foray began, he closed his eyes and waited. The intruder went deeper and then slid out. He felt his cheeks open wider, felt more lubricant anoint his orifice and felt _more_ enter him. He blinked with the sensation, sorting it out in his addled brain.

What was filling him was not flesh it was vines, many vines. They twisted inside him, gently but incessantly stretching him wide, touching intimate places, causing him to groan with pleasure. Gojyo’s cock responded with the strange intrusion, jumping in time to the mild fucking he was getting.

His body twisted suddenly and he was on his back again, legs spread open and Hakkai between them. Hakkai watched his vines and Gojyo’s twitching cock. There was a smug smile on his face. “Are you enjoying yourself, Gojyo?”

Gojyo answer came out as a strangled cry. “Yes.” He couldn’t decide if he should be embarrassed at Hakkai’s watchful gaze while a plant fucked him or more turned on by having that intense gaze take in every moment of his debauchery. Either way, Gojyo was certain this was very, very wrong.

“I didn’t hurt you.” Hakkai’s feral look demanded an answer.

“No.” Gojyo gasped as more greased up vines entered him and moved in tandem. They were moving a little faster now. The one wrapped around his cock loosened and began sliding against him, pumping him in a counter rhythm to the vines in his ass. “Hakkai, stop. If you don’t I’ll…”

“Yes. I want to see it. I want to see you come.” Hakkai almost seemed to purr the words and he leaned closer, as if to see better.

Hakkai’s words were like throwing gasoline on a fire. His scalp and toes started to tingle, sensation spread rapidly. His body tensed and arched while his vision blurred and a loud cry of Hakkai’s name escaped his lips. He was still shuddering, his shaking slowing when he felt Hakkai’s rough tongue lapping at his belly, licking up his cum.

The vines still moved inside him and between that and Hakkai’s tongue, Gojyo’s demon nymph powers took hold and he was immediately hard again. Hakkai finished licking Gojyo clean and sat back. Vines withdrew and loosened on his ankles while Hakkai repositioned them both. He raised Gojyo’s hips and slipped inside.

Gojyo groaned. Hakkai’s cock was hot and silken, much more erotic than the cool, lubricated though rough, vines. He could feel another orgasm building already. Hakkai began with a slow rhythm, taking his time, watching Gojyo while he fucked him, a penetrating gaze taking note of every breath and every sound Gojyo made. His claws moved over Gojyo’s skin, occasionally drawing blood. Hakkai strokes would gain intensity with every lick at Gojyo’s shallow wounds.

Hakkai shifted, moving Gojyo to his side, straddling Gojyo’s right thigh and raising the left. Hakkai was thorough, snapping and twisting his hips with a sensuality to rival Gojyo’s talent. Gojyo would have wondered aloud about Hakkai’s skill, but instead he gasped, when one of the vines slipped inside next to Hakkai’s cock, stretching Gojyo further and massaging his prostate. The vine addition inside him raised his excitement and pleasure to new heights, cold vegetation and warm flesh thrusting into him in tandem.

“Yes.” Hakkai demanded, tongue flicking out to lick his lips, eyes half lidded, gazing hungrily down at Gojyo. “Together.”

Gojyo could feel Hakkai’s cock thicken, stretching him even wider. Then, he couldn’t consider anymore because his body tensed again and between Hakkai’s movements and the vine’s ministrations, and he came a second time. Hakkai hissed and pulled Gojyo upright, driving himself impressively deep, his hips jerking while pressing into and spilling himself inside Gojyo. Gojyo’s head cleared enough that he could see the look of contented satisfaction on Hakkai’s lovely face.

Vines disappeared into nothingness. Gojyo slipped his arms around his lover’s neck, whispering in Hakkai’s ear said, “I think I could do that again.”

“Right now?” Hakkai’s arms tightened and he licked Gojyo’s neck in return. “Didn’t I tell you I’m capable of hurting you in this form? Maybe you should have run.”

Gojyo could feel Hakkai’s cock and it was still very interested. Laughing, Gojyo shook his head. “I am half water sprite; I’m always ready to go. Even if taking on a full fledged demon is more work than it looks like.” Squeezing Hakkai, Gojyo winked at his best friend and lover. “Besides, it’s my turn.”

Hakkai’s ears twitched and his eyes narrowed. “Really?”

Gojyo smiled again and slipped one limiter cuff on to Hakkai’s ear. “Once we find your other ear cuffs, of course.”

“They’re with my clothes,” Hakkai said with his own smile.

“Are they?” Gojyo asked. “Did you take them off before you knew I was here or after?”

Hakkai’s smile widened, his long teeth glimmering in the moonlight. “I think it’s time for round two.”

Gojyo blinked. “What?”

“Don’t you want to?” Hakkai teased while claw-tipped fingers dug into Gojyo’s hip.

Gojyo gasped, his cock already responding to his lover. “Fuck yes, I want to! I want to all night!”

 

Sanzo was drinking coffee and reading the paper when Hakkai and Gojyo, appearing like two strays, wandered in. He peered over the edge of the newspaper and involuntarily raised an eyebrow. Hakkai was practically dragging Gojyo through the door to the Inn and the Kappa was severely underdressed, in fact, what he did wear looked shredded.

Hakkai smiled as he usually did. “Oh, hello Sanzo. Any luck finding the man you were hunting?”

Sanzo grunted at him and then retrieved his lit cigarette from the ashtray. He took a long drag from his smoke contemplating how much he really wanted to know. Tipping his head at Gojyo he asked, “What happened to him?”

“I’m fine!” Gojyo nearly shouted.

“Hmm.” Sanzo took another drag, noticing the long scratches nearly everywhere visible on the redhead. Sanzo was not a fool, he knew how the two felt about one another, but he really didn’t need to know details.

“Oh, Gojyo had a little run-in with a demon. I’ll fix him up and he’ll be good as new.” Hakkai glanced over the room. “Where’s Goku.”

“Sleeping,” Sanzo answered.

“Sleeping?” Gojyo gazed at the table. “But it’s breakfast time.”

Sanzo shrugged. “He was tired.”

Hakkai and Sanzo exchanged gazes.

Gojyo began to chuckle and then howled in pain. He glared at Hakkai. “What was that for?”

“Come on.” Hakkai led Gojyo toward their room. “Let’s get cleaned up. I’m tired, too.”

Sanzo watched the two disappear behind the closed door. Taking another deep drag, he mumbled, “About time.” Then he turned his attention back to his newspaper.

 

End


End file.
